Kate's Sickness
by ScatStoryWriter
Summary: Kate is sick, and max is here to help her no matter what.


After drinking nothing but tea during her depressive days, Kate's stomach hadn't been good to her. She wasn't going to classes because 1. She was too sad to, and 2. She had liquid explosive diarrhea.

All of the girls were asleep in their dorms with it being 2.30am. All but one. Kate. Kate was in the dormitory bathrooms trying to calm her breathing and liquid shit seeped from her ass and into the waiting water of the toilet below. She was frightened of 2 things- 1. Being caught. 2. Waking any of the other girls- who had no idea that Kate left her room for anything anymore. Kate thought she was safe to let a silent one slip, but no prayers would save her from what happened next. A loud fart erupted and drummed from her asshole as lumpy liquid shit spurted out at such a speed that if she were a rocket she would have gone up into space. When it was over and she was wiping she was crying, silent tears running down her cheeks. A knock at the door only increased her fear. "Hello? Kate?" It was Max. Oh no.  
"Kate?" Max walked further into the room, ignoring the rancid stench that hit her nose.  
"Kate? It's okay, it's just me" She continued as she knocked on the stall door that was Kates. "M-Max?" Kate was trying her best not to break down. "I know you've not been coming to classes, and that you haven't been eating. That's why this is happening." Max then knocked softly at the stall door. "Come back to my room and drink some tea?" She continued. "You'll feel a lot better..."  
Kate sniffled.  
"Maybe..I don't feel like having anything."  
Max sighed as she took a step back. The smell was really getting to her and she was trying to not breathe it in.  
"Come back to my room please? I can help you.." Kate gulped. She couldn't walk out of the stall like this, the smell that was enclosed behind the door would hit Max like a ton of bricks. "..Will you wait for me outside?"  
No reply. "Max?"  
Still no reply. Kate stood and slowly pushed the door open so she could peek out. Max was lying on the floor, unconscious. Clearly the stench got to her. "Oh Lord...What have I done..."  
Kate rushed out to help her. What if the lord wouldn't forgive her for this?  
"Max?! Oh no..."  
After washing her hands quickly Kate scooped max up into her arms only to see she had hit her head badly and was bleeding. She had to get her back to her room, fast.

Once in her room Kate had laid Max on her bed. Kate was thankful that her room smelled nothing like the bathroom, and that her stomach was empty of all fiery shit liquid. Taking hold of some tissues Kate began to gently press at and clean the blood from Max's head. After a few minutes of doing this, Max was all clean and looked like she was about to come around. But a rumble froze Kate. Uh oh. Kate shot to her feet and rushed out of the room, making it to the toilet for her next shit-splosion. She whimpered and took a deep breath as she sat on the still warm from last time toilet seat, preparing herself. She hoped Max wouldn't wake and come back in to see this happening again. A final rumble in her stomach answered her as her asscheeks parted and the ring of her asshole drummed silently as pure hot liquid rushed out of her ass.  
Kate whimpered as the liquid shit literally burned her ass. She knew that this was treatment from hell- from satan himself. Why had god sent him unto her for her punishment? Did she really deserve this?  
After cleaning up and heading back to her room Max was sitting up over the side of Kate's bed holding a glass of water. "Kate..I'm sorry, how are you feeling?"  
Kate could only chuckle and shake her head. "I'm okay Max. You hit your head, are you feeling okay?"  
Max nodded, offering Kate the water. "No thank you, I'm fine Max."  
Max frowned. "You need to keep hydrated to get better."  
Only to make Max feel better, Kate reached out and took the glass, sitting next to Max and sipping the water. "Is this why you haven't been coming to lessons for two weeks?" Max questioned her as she looked around the room, taking note of the surroundings. Her mirror was covered with a blanket, curtains closed out the light and boxes of pills were scattered on the floor. Had Kate been trying to overdose? She made a mental note that she would have to check it out whenever Kate had to make a bathroom run next. Next to her, Kate's eyes widened. Oh no. She felt a drop in her stomach and she knew she couldn't slip some gas, not here. Not infront of Max. She would feel awful. Max reached her arm over Kate's shoulder, rubbing her back. She had no idea what Kate was going through, and noticed that Kate was being awfully quiet. "Kate..?" Max questioned as Kate shuddered and leaned forward, holding her breath as that drop in her stomach dropped. A soft, but noticeable rumble vibrated through the air. Kate sniffled and covered her eyes with her hands. "...I'm so sorry..."  
Max smiled and closed her eyes, silently breathing in the scent. "Kate...do it again."  
"W-What?"Kate's eyes widened.  
"I like it. Please, do it again" She replied, looking over to Kate with a pleading look in her eyes.  
Kate closed her open mouth and looked to the side away from Max and let another one slip. This one was louder, it's rumble was felt through the sheets. Max smiled and sniffed, leaning down towards Kate's behind, waning to take it all in. "It smells wonderful Kate. Stand up."  
Kate blushed and did as Max asked, standing. She wasn't prepared for Max to bury her nose between her buttcheeks and take a deep breath of the smell that lingered. "Another."  
Kate complied, Max grinning and taking in the smell as it came out of Kate's behind. "M-Max.." Kate shifted on her feet slightly, feeling self conscious not only about how it must have smelled, but with how close Max was pressed into her. Just then the door opened. "Oh. My. God." It was Victoria. Kate looked down and turned her head away, covering her eyes. Max only smiled and took a mouthful of stenchy shitty gas, stood and walked over to Victoria. "What are you doing Caulfield?"  
Opening her mouth Max blew the shit stenched air she had been holding into Victorias face. "JESUS FUCK"  
Victoria coughed and gagged, running into the corridor before bending and throwing up.  
Max smiled and closed the door before walking over to Kate and wrapping her arms around her.  
"We beat her. Together."  
She smiled before kneeling, burying her nose into Kate's behind once more. "Again Kate, please."  
Kate complied before she realised it was too late. There was only so much she could do this before she would follow through. Her eyes widened as she realised Max had her face pressed between her bumcheeks as liquid shit began slowly seeping through.  
Max's eyes widened, suddenly remembering why she went to see Kate. "Oh man Kate, I'm sorry"  
Max backed up. She wasn't going to eat shit tonight. "Are you okay?"  
Kate crumpled, falling to her knees and crying on the floor. What had just happened? What would her parents think if they heard of this? Victoria would tell people, it would go around and her problem would get worse. Not just for her, but for Max, too. And someone so sweet and so understanding doesn't deserve that, nevermind the little...fetishes she may have. Max was on her knees, arms wrapped around Kate. She knew she had done wrong by taking advantage like that with the knowledge that Kate wouldn't have had the courage to say no. She knew what she had to do to help out. Lifting her hand, Max rewound up to the point where Victoria was throwing up and snapped a photo. She wanted that. And continued to rewind to where Kate had accidentally let one slip. She had to control herself. 


End file.
